Beso
by Luna Lecter Love-shirofubuki
Summary: Wadanohara lee un libro, se topa con cierta palabra, ahora desea averiguar sobre ella y saber que se siente -Oneshot- Fue hecho para un santa secreto del grupo de facebook RPG Games Espero lo disfruten, pasen y lean


Fue hecho para un santa secreto del grupo de facebook RPG Games

Espero lo disfruten

*La imagen que puse no es mi y solo la puse para que la vieran, no la uso con fines de lucro, es de su respectivo dueño

* * *

-Beso-

Un día común y corriente, Wadanohara se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro bastante interesada, sin previo aviso se levantó de un salto y guardo el libro, salió y busco a sakemichi.

Wadanohara: sakemichi!-lo llamaba gritando su nombre, el mencionado estaba sentado en la sala-

Sakemichi: que pasa wada?-pregunto el tiburón mirándola-

Wada: que es un beso?-pregunto inocentemente la bruja-

Sakemichi:-se sonrojo abruptamente- po-porque la pregunta?-dijo nervioso-

Wadanohara: es que estaba leyendo un libro y ahí dice que los protagonistas se besaron, así que quiero saber que es un beso-dijo sonriendo-

Sakemichi: esto...tengo algo que hacer-salió corriendo-

Wadanohara: eh?-se confundió, luego se rio y salió a buscar a Irena-

-SxW-

Sakemichi nadaba algo apenado, no sabía a quién recurrir tras la pregunta de wadanohara, suspiro y de pronto vio a tatsumiya, sabía que ella era como una madre para wadanohara, ella sabría que hacer-

Tatsumiya:-nada feliz de la vida, se dirigía a la casa de wada cuando vio al tiburón- sakemichi? Le pasa algo a wadanohara?-el tiburón negó- entonces? es muy raro que tu vengas a buscarme así y ya

Sakemichi: yo...pues...ella me pregunto que es un beso y no supe responderle-dijo sonrojado-

Tatsumiya:-lo miro sorprendida- como es que wadanohara pregunto eso?

Sakemichi: pues me dijo que lo leyó en un libro

Tatsumiya: qué raro, yo no recuerdo haberle dejado un libro de romance, no sabes qué libro es?

Sakemichi: no, en cuanto pregunto le dije que no sabía y me fui

Tatsumiya: eso no es muy bueno sabes? a ella le entrara más curiosidad, creo que debería hablar con ella

Sakemichi: si, eso también lo pienso yo

Tatsumiya:-sonrió- pues vamos

-SxW-

Wadanohara:-caminaba buscando a irena, no la veía y su casa estaba cerrada, camino a la de aom y fue el mismo resultado- mmm...no están, donde puedo ir?...ya se! iré con Tarako, él debe saberlo-corrió hasta la casa del pulpo-

Tarako: wada-chan!-nado hasta ella y sonrió- ya me viniste a ver, me alegro por eso

Wadanohara: vine a hablar contigo Tarako, quiero saber que es un beso

Tarako: acaso no lo sabes? es como un octokiss! solo que se da entre los novios-dijo riéndose-

Wadanohara: oh...y como se da?-pregunto intrigada-

Tarako: mmm...pues solo levantas los labios y los juntas con los de alguien más y ya-sonrió el pulpo-

Wadanohara: oh...-se quedó pensativa-

Tarako: ah y cierto lo más importante, solo se da entre dos personas que se aman

Wadanohara: personas que se aman?

Tarako: si, por lo general entre novios

Wadanohara: no-novios?-se sonrojo ya que al oír eso pensó en cierto tiburón-

Tarako: pasa algo wada-chan?

Wadanohara: no...-se rio- sabes? iré a ver a sakemichi, hasta luego tarako-sonrio y se fue-

-SxW-

Tatsumiya:-iban de camino con sakemichi cuando de pronto apareció helica-

Helica: tatsumiya...-estaba borracha- porque tienes una gemela?-se empezó a reír-

Tatsumiya: helica...-suspiro- sakemichi? mejor luego iré a hablar con wadanohara, debo llevar a helica al castillo-tomo a helica y se fueron-

Sakemichi:-suspiro- bien...ahora que le diré a wadanohara?

Wadanohara: decirme que?-pregunto llegando-

Sakemichi:-se sonrojo a mas no poder- decirte que...que...que vayamos arriba a alguna isla a ver las estrellas-dijo sonriendo nervioso-

Wadanohara: es una excelente idea y si invitamos a sal?

Sakemichi:-torció la cara al oír hablar del tiburón mencionado- no, es mejor ir solos, lo más seguro es que el este ocupado, porque no llevas tu ocarina? así podrás tocarla, sabes que me encanta oír como la tocas

Wadanohara: te gusta?

Sakemichi: si...es muy lindo el sonido-sonrió mas rojo y nervioso-

Wadanohara: vamos!-grito la bruja riendo-

Sakemichi:-la miro y sonrió- vayamos por tu ocarina y nos vamos

Wadanohara: claro-le sonrió- vayamos-fueron a la casa por la ocarina-

-SxW-  
Rato después Wadanohara y sakemichi estaba sentados a la luz de la luna, wadanohara tocaba su ocarina, sakemichi se deleitaba al oírla

Sakemichi:-la miraba tocar y sonreía-*se ve tan linda...wada es muy tierna*

Wadanohara:-termino de tocar y sonrió feliz, lo abrazo- gracias por oírme sakemichi-kun

Sakemichi:-se sonrojo bastante- wadanohara...

Wadanohara: sakemichi...-se acercó y lo beso tímidamente-

Sakemichi:-correspondió al beso muy feliz y sonrojado-

Wadanohara: eso fue un beso...-sonrió- me gustó mucho, deberíamos repetirlo-sonrió-

Sakemichi: si...-rojo-

Fin


End file.
